buses_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200214-history
London Buses route 237
London Buses route 237 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Hounslow Heath and White City, it is operated by Metroline. History Route 237 was introduced in the early 1930s. It started at Hounslow (AV) garage and followed the current route 235 to finish at Chertsey station. This route was still in use in 1952 after World War II and the withdrawal of trams. In 1965, the route was an early conversion to one-man operated buses. On 28 January 1978, the route was extended from Hounslow to replace the Shepherd's Bush Green section of route 117 and the section between Sunbury and Chertsey station was withdrawn. It was converted to AEC Routemaster operation at the same time, a rare case of a route being converted from one person to crew operation (although at the same time, route 117 route was altered to single-deck operation from Routemaster so the 237 change was more of a swap than a conversion). From 7 February 1987, the route was converted back to one-man operation using MCW Metrobuses. In the weeks leading up to the conversion the Routemasters had gradually been replaced by the Metrobuses, but still carrying a conductor. Upon being put up for tender in 1989, the contract was won by London Buses, commencing on 6 January 1990, using new single door Leyland Olympians from a low cost base at Stamford Brook (V) garage under the Riverside Bus name. Operation continued until 31 July 1996, when the route was withdrawn beyond Hounslow Heath, and replaced by route 235. Three months later Stamford Brook garage closed and the route was transferred to Hounslow. Around the same time the six-year old Olympians were replaced by Metrobuses that were up to 17 years old. Upon being re-tendered, the route passed to Armchair on 27 June 1998, who operated it with Leyland Olympians and Northern Counties Palatine bodied Volvo Olympians. On 11 January 2003, route 237 was retained by Armchair, with new Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents introduced. In November 2004, route 237 was included in the sale of Armchair to ComfortDelGro. In January 2007, the Armchair business was integrated into ComfortDelGro's Metroline subsidiary. In 2008, Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents were replaced by Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents were introduced to the route. On 29 November 2008, the route was extended to White City Bus Station to coincide with the opening of Westfield London. on 9 January 2010, route 237 was retained by Metroline, with new Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs introduced. In May 2011, Transport for London announced a proposal to divert the route via the Frampton Road estate in Hounslow. Current route *Hounslow Heath Hussar *Hounslow High Street *Hounslow Bus Station *Isleworth Station *Syon Park *Brentford High Street *Kew Bridge Station *Gunnersbury Station *Turnham Green Church *Stamford Brook Bus Garage * Stamford Brook Station *Goldhawk Road station *Shepherds Bush stations *White City Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes gallery *Full Timetable